kotnrfandomcom-20200213-history
Norph Fedora
"Oooo...exciting." - Norph Fedora Norph Fedora was a respected yet independent and unconventional Jedi Master who was known for his sarcastic comments, honesty and smoking. Padawan to Master J'unli and later Fiona Severn for sometime, he was pushed to the background for most of his life before building his way up to become Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, a move many thought was undeserving. Norph Fedora often found himself on the wrong side of the Jedi, even when affiliated with them. A strong believer in the theory that to be truly great, one must wield the force and not one part of it. Living through a rather tragic life, Norph Fedora would end up making a large impact on history with the destruction of the Jedi Temple which also would lead to his death. Background "There is no future for the boy!" - Jedi Teacher commenting on Norph's lack of ability. Fedora grew up like a normal kid, good home, nice parents, he was taken away from his parents at a young age to be trained as a Jedi, like many Jedi, he never saw his family again however he always felt drawn to wards his family and at a young age felt homesick often. Norph didn't excel at anything, he wasn't top of his class and was actually in fear of being sent away. Fortunately, a Twi'lek Master, Master J'unli, took Norph as her padawan, she saw herself in him. She believed Norph was true to the light and believed he could be a great Jedi, albeit not a powerful one. The two formed a close relationship, going on many adventures. When Norph turned 26, the Council sensed their 'closeness' and they didn't do much to hide it, that is where it went wrong. The Master and Padawan grew apart and when Norph tried to bring it up as they flew back from a mission, she lashed out at him. She revealed how she had turned to the Sith and tried to turn Norph to the Dark side. Norph went his own way and disliked anyone telling him what to do, the two fought and ended up on the outside of the ship, gravity and oxygen suits kept them alive. The two battled on the ship as it flew through space. Norph lost his lightsaber and as Master J'unli tried to finish him off, he used his knowledge of martial arts his friend, Fiona had taught him, to disarm her putting her on the floor and taking her lightsaber. Before he struck she said: "It was never going to happen...dark and light don't mix" Norph then killed her, never forgetting her screams as she died... Because of this Norph past his trials and was granted the rank of Jedi Knight, he saw this as his chance to do what he had wanted to do for a long time. He believed that light and dark should mix and believed that to be the greatest he need to learn both sides of the force. In secret he taught him self the Dark side of the force, however he did poorly at it. Later Norph battled Reven and lost his arm, this angered him greatly and later when he killed Talon he fell to the Dark side. He was exiled by the Jedi and abandoned on Mustafar without any food or weapons, he wasn't angry with the Jedi, but he felt let down by himself and the Order. There he found Reven and Tron and under Reven he progressed greatly in his Dark side training. Due to his strong will and not wanting Reven to command him, he escaped with Tron and redeemed himself, the Order allowed him to take Tron as his padawan, he was now a Jedi Master. Tron and Norph formed a great friendship and soon decided the Order wasn't for them, they left to become becoming Bounty Hunters, they needed the money and they were good at what they did, it was no more Master and Padawan, just friends. After the events of the Dracos System (Norph split up with Tron after Tron turned Dark, Norph supposedly killed Tron, later, he sensed Tron alive, and good, he went in search of him) Norph pretty much 'exiled' himself and forced himself to look for Tron, this took him to many planets, he learned many languages, he discovered customs and his knowledge became greater, however it became harder after he witnessed many killings of Jedi, it wasn't exactly long until he figured that the Jedi were being hunted, this got him caught up in tight situations, many vigilantes didn't care if you were a Jedi and the sight of his lightsaber got him beat and shot at. He still looked for Tron. After reaching unknown space, he lived there in search of Tron, after coming to the conclusion that Tron was gone he began to suffer greatly, Tron and him were like brothers and they hadn't parted on good terms, he blames himself for Tron, his first padawan, he fears others will go the same way. Norph met Skara and decided he would let him travel with him, there was a large space battle and Norph was injured, when he awoke, he took Skara as his second Padawan, this time training him how Norph wanted not the Jedi ways. After returning to known space he took Skara to Dantooine to find out more about a threat they had discovered in the Alt Universe, however there were more pressing matters at hand and Norph was forced to part with Skara and he willingly joined the new Jedi Council to help in rebuilding the Order. His role in the Jedi Council had him travel to Sullust to aid the War there against the Sith, at first it appeared they had won and many of the Jedi returned to Dantooine, fortunately and unfortunately he remained there to make sure everything was fine, he had made many friends and he wasn't prepared to just leave. With all the Jedi that had left, the Sith took advantage and swooped in with the might of their force and destroyed most of Sullust, surrounded in a bunker Norph fought to the very end before being stabbed and dying. He had always thought he was ready to die but it appeared not to be so, he had many flashbacks of his life and realized he had gone through too much to just die like this and came back to life to find Janus had come and saved Sullust. As he awoke, he met with Asnulle, they joined up together and went in search of a Jedi she was hunting. Eventually they arrived at Dantooine to find the Sith were preparing a final attack on the planet, however with both the Battlemaster and Grandmaster missing it didn't look hopeful. Norph led the ground force into battle but they were overwhelmed by the Sith and pushed back to the Enclave, if it hadn't been for Janus they would have died. At Janus's funeral, Norph brought up many views and opinions that stirred many emotions with the rest of the Jedi, he regrets them greatly. His twenty years with the rank of Grandmaster things have been peaceful, not perfect, but peaceful, he had intended to leave the Jedi but due to many great Jedi leaving and dying he remained. He has secretly been looking for an old friend called Fiona who he believes survived the tragedy in his earlier life, he has yet to hear anything of her and is not sure whether to give up or not, in any time given to him he tries to help out both at Dantooine and Coruscant, he hopes to be contacted by Asnulle or Tekair who he hasn't heard from in many years. Powers and Feats "Jack of all trades...Master of none." - Asnulle Weapon Mastery: Lightsaber, Master Force Heal, Master Speed, Master Force Jump, he is a master of Form I, III and IV and is adequately trained in all other forms, however he has had little to none training in Form VII, Force Push, Force Pull, Lightsaber Throw, Jedi Mind Trick, Weapon Mastery: Melee, Force Chock and Lightening Storm, Stasis Field, Master Force Heal, Morichro. Known Masters/Apprentices "Remember what I taught you, Norphy" - Fiona Severn Masters Master J'unli Fiona Severn (For a short time) Apprentices Tron Skara Asnulle Affiliation Jedi Order Black Sun Sith Self Trivia Is a descendent of Kyle Elbrul Fedora Was a 'Jedi Weapon Master' when he was the rank of 'Jedi Knight' Appearances Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic II Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic III Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic IV: Age of the Rebellion Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic V: A Galaxy Divided Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic VI: A Dawn of Reckoning Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic VII: Exodus of Hope See also * Link External links * External link